bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
Sugarman Sugar Cube Company
Sugarman Sugar Cube Company was a company run by BoJack's maternal grandfather, Joseph Sugarman. Today it is quite possibly owned by the Fukusaka Family of Tinternational Conglomerates. Background History Joseph Sugarman was the owner of the Sugarman Sugarcube Factory. He was married to Honey Sugarman, and they had two children; the eldest son Crackerjack and younger daughter Beatrice. They all lived in Michigan and would stay at a lakefront cabin, in Harper's Landing during the summer. He, Honey, and Crackerjack first appeared in flashbacks to 1944-1945 in The Old Sugarman Place. He wonders where Crackerjack is, as they are going to take a family portrait, and he has to go back to Indianapolis for work. Honey says he should be able to cut back on work, due to the government rationing sugar, and it is summer. Joseph wishes he could, but no one else but him will make sure "the numbers add up and compliment his secretary on her tight sweaters." Honey admits they do appreciate the sacrifices he makes for them. After Crackerjack arrives he and his mother begin playing their special song, I Will Always Think of You—but Joseph has to cut them off and says, "time's arrow neither stays still or reverses, it merely marches forward." Honey then makes a joke about arrows having legs, Joseph then kisses her after she says she has "half a mind to kiss him with her smart mouth," to which he replies that half she can keep. After Crackerjack was shot and killed in World War II, Honey fell into a depression. They go to the summer home in the winter with Honey frantically looking for Crackerjack's baby blanket, and Joseph sadly says even that couldn't have stopped the Nazi's bullet—that's just war. Honey thinks she's failed him, but Joseph assures her that if anyone's to blame it's the "Jews for peeving off Hitler so bad." Joseph played a part in having Honey lobotomized, along with the fact she begged him to “''fix''” her to combat her grief and hysteria from losing their eldest son Crackerjack in the war. Angrily telling her after she had a meltdown, and made Beatrice drive them home, which resulted in a car crash. He can't run his company while she's having fits of hysteria. He even would hang this over young Beatrice's head as an example of what would happen to her if she, a woman, would act out and let her emotions consume her. On one hand, Joseph was upset with Honey for putting Beatrice in danger. He stated if he had known Honey would become in her current state after the lobotomy, he would have never had it done in the first place—perhaps a tiny possible ounce of regret in him. He appeared sad when telling Beatrice that Honey was healed after her lobotomy, and tried to comfort Honey when she started crying over Crackerjack's death upon returning to their summer home. Months later they return to their summer home for their yearly tradition. Joseph tries to cheer her up by mentioning her time's arrow joke, but Honey begins crying after she plays a few notes on the piano. Joseph then says he'd love to stay, but he must be going, as a "modern American man" he's "woefully unprepared to manage a woman's emotions." He was never taught—and he will not learn. He then runs out the door and drives off. When Beatrice was older, Joseph disapproved of her interests in education and social issues such as poverty and civil rights, only sending her to Barnard to find a husband. He was disappointed that she returned with a bachelor's degree, and her "snarky attitude and smart mouth." Joseph wanted to marry her off to Corbin Creamerman mainly for profit, as Corbin's father was the owner of a creamery—which is ironic as Joseph forbid Beatrice from having ice cream, as it was "a boys food" and because of his obsession over keeping her thin. Hence, his motives for trying to keep Beatrice alive and healthy are questionable. However, Corbin is shown to be extremely awkward in social situations; he struggles to talk to Beatrice and can only think to tell her she looks nice, various times throughout the evening. Beatrice finds him extremely dull and boring. She slips away to meet Butterscotch Horseman at the bar. Corbin first appears in Time's Arrow, in a flashback to Beatrice's débutante ball in 1963. He is her chaperone, and his father, Mort Creamerman, is the owner to Creamerman Cream Based Creamy Commodities. During another date with Beatrice, Corbin expresses his interest in his company's inner workings and specifically the chemical processes used to make cream. While Beatrice is initially bored by this topic, Corbin tells her that he resents his father's lack of interest in their company's own product, and feels that he's being forced into an executive role he doesn't want to play. Reflecting on her own relationship with her father, Beatrice sympathizes with him and the two briefly connect, with mutual feelings of being trapped in their high-society world, until Beatrice, who turns out to be pregnant with BoJack, vomits all over Corbin due to morning sickness ending their relationship. In 1970, six years after BoJack is born, Beatrice, who is miserable with her life with Butterscotch, says during a fight with Butterscotch that she wishes she would have married Corbin because he would have been kind for her. Beatrice met Butterscotch at her débutante ball at the bar, and she orders a scotch on the rocks. A young, suave male horse eating an apple glitches and appears by her, and Beatrice questions if she knows him. He says he's just crashing some dumb debutante's party. She in return asks if he's talking about the party or the debutante because she'll either agree with him or will be offended. The horse is embarrassed to realize she's the “''dumb debutante''." Beatrice introduces herself and welcomes him to her "dumb party." The young horse introduces himself as Butterscotch Horseman. Butterscotch crashed the party for the free alcohol because he's saving for California, so he can join the beatniks such as Ginsburg, Cassidy, and Squirrellengetty, whom Butterscotch thinks are the greatest minds of their generation, and he thinks he's one of them too. He boastfully tells Beatrice he's writing the next great American novel. However, he only has a vague idea about it, as he claims it's "about truth, war, and the twilighting frontier of the lives that were promised us"—but says he does not yet have characters or a plot developed when Beatrice asks him about them, claiming he never said he had the whole thing figured out. Beatrice makes fun of his book idea, sarcastically says it sounds like a best seller. Butterscotch jokingly says sarcasm is an ugly thing for a woman to do, and he doesn't know how she expects to get a husband at her party with a personality like hers. She says he and her father express the same concerns. He gives her one of his cigarettes, and he jokingly says he'd be anxious to marry her off too if he was her old man, and sarcastically jokes about her rich lifestyle. They laugh, and Beatrice admits he teased her as well as she teased him. Butterscotch tsks and teasingly asks what must her mother think of her. Beatrice solemnly says she doesn't think much, and it quickly glitches to a silhouette of Honey with her lobotomy scar highlighted in white, and then back to Beatrice who continues her sentence by saying her mother doesn't think about anything anymore. Corbin then appears and awkwardly tells her it's time for her to be presented. Beatrice excuses herself from her and Butterscotch's conversation. An announcer introduces Joseph and Honey presenting their daughter, Beatrice, and her chaperone, Corbin. Beatrice is in the spotlight with Corbin with her father standing outside of it (for a few seconds we see him pull Honey, still obscured by darkness, next to him). Beatrice then begins to perform as if she were in a horse competition, jumping over hurdles and trotting as the announcer comments on how gracefully she does it and her good form, she even blows like a horse at one point. As Beatrice ends her performance and curtsies, she sees Butterscotch exiting. She runs out to him in the parking lot, telling him it's rude to leave without saying goodbye to the hostess. Butterscotch invites her to leave with him, to which Beatrice scoffs at the idea of leaving her own party with the lowlife who wasn't even invited. Butterscotch then bates her with a dare she can't refuse, saying “''Yeah. But I suppose Daddy wouldn’t like that would he?” Beatrice leaves with Butterscotch and the two have sex at a lookout point in his car. Two weeks later, which is again marked by the title of the book Beatrice is reading, Joseph enters Beatrice's room and announces Corbin is here to take her on a Sunday stroll. An irritated Beatrice says she is not interested in him. Joseph snaps and angrily slams the door, says he does not give a damn what she wants. He is mad that Beatrice left her own party, and admits he would marry her off to literally anyone, saying he would put jellied beans in a jar and marry her off to the man who can closest estimate the amount. He demands that she go on a date with Corbin and be civil to him, to Beatrice's irritation. On their stroll through the park, Corbin bores her with him talking about his company's products, and the colors around them are grey and dulled. He feels bad about boring her and says he just gets excited about food chemistry, and explains you take a thing you thought you knew and discover there's so much more to it than you possibly could have imagined, it's like "''magic," which does capture Beatrice's interest. Corbin reveals his father does not feel the same way and only cares about the money. He is upset that he cannot be anymore than what his father wants him to be, which is similar to Beatrice's relationship with her own father. Beatrice is able to connect with Corbin through this, and the color around them becomes bright and normal again. Corbin even takes his glasses off to reveal he has big, beautiful blue eyes. Beatrice begins to tell Corbin that maybe they aren’t so different...and then she suddenly throws up on the ground and on him, which causes him to scream. Beatrice paces back in forth in front a set of apartments. When she is about to give up, Butterscotch, taking out his garbage, sees Beatrice and asks what she's doing here. She says she had to look him up in the phone book because the number he gave her was for a pizza parlor in Brownsburgh. Butterscotch sheepishly tries to deny this. Beatrice then drops the bombshell: she's pregnant. A shocked Butterscotch asks if she's sure it's his, to which Beatrice replies “''Well who else’s could it be?!” Butterscotch starts to panic and asks, or rather implies if she could get an abortion: hell even do the gentlemanly thing and lay for the cab fare. As the camera focuses on Beatrice, the scene suddenly changes to a baby horse doll burning in a fireplace. It changes back to Beatrice, and she says she cannot, to which Butterscotch replies that doesn't give them a lot of options. Beatrice declares herself a ruined woman, which Butterscotch tries to deny, telling her she looks more beautiful than ever, and the two then both admit they did have a pretty great night together. As a metaphor for the two of them and their possible future together, Butterscotch tells Beatrice the story of a couple who moved to San Francisco, saying they hardly knew each other, but had a lot in common, and moved west to a town that could accommodate three horses. Beatrice says she does know this story, and the two begin to narrate what their future could be : They'll buy a house in San Francisco, Butterscotch will get with the beatniks and write his great American novel, and Beatrice will care for the baby and marry Butterscotch, if, as Butterscotch says, “''a beautiful creature like herself could love an oaf like him." Beatrice agrees, asking “''Well isn’t that how the story goes?” The two passionately share a kiss. A montage of four photos is seen as Bob Kelly’s ''Love Really Happened to Me plays. The photos show Butterscotch and a pregnant Beatrice leaves town, arriving in San Francisco, and getting happily married. The montage ends with baby BoJack crying in his crib in the middle of the night. Beatrice, who is in bed with Butterscotch, tries to quiet him by rocking the crib, which is at the front of the bed, with her foot. Butterscotch angrily tells her to quite the baby, because if he can’t sleep he won’t be able to work to support them and write his novel. Beatrice says that if anyone wanted to pay him for what he wrote, he could afford her a nanny and a maid. Butterscotch is revealed to have been rejected by the beatniks he admired, and as a result has turned against, calling them "Comme-Liberal-Jew loving rejects." He works at a fish cannery for low income, despite numerous offers for a cushy office job for Beatrice’s father. When Beatrice angrily questions why he won’t take the job for her father, Butterscotch angrily compares working for her father and getting paid for it to slavery, to which Beatrice shouts is the opposite of slavery. Baby BoJack cries throughout all of this and Beatrice begs him to be quiet. Butterscotch angrily tells her, “''You wanted that baby. Never forget that''," and he goes back to bed. Beatrice, desperate for quite, takes some pills and water that were on her nightstand. She becomes woozy and disoriented as she walks over to the crib, and in her familiar spiteful voice she tells young BoJack, “''You better be worth all this.” “''Well you’re not," Beatrice, smoking as usual, says to BoJack, six years later in reply to what she last said—as the two sit on the couch in their crumbling living room. BoJack, who was previously playing with some string, is confused by what she means by this, to which his now jaded, bitter mother replies she's tired and demands to tell her a story, but as he begins this she shuts him up again because his father is home. Butterscotch storms in as Beatrice condescendingly asks how work was, to which he replies was awful. Beatrice says she burned dinner again, and she goes on a rant about Butterscotch's never-ending novel, their “''simple''” and “''filthy''” child, and their low income, working-class lifestyle, ending it with proclaiming they'll all “''keep waltzing through this goddamn proletariat dream." Butterscotch angrily claims if the baby wasn't crying all the time he could finish his novel, although BoJack is now six and he even says this to defend himself, pointing out that he can now speak in complete sentences. Butterscotch shouts that he can't live like this, and Beatrice shouts back she should have married Corbin Creamerman, because he would have been kind to her and would stop being a stubborn ass and take a good job for her father's company. Butterscotch angrily agrees to take the job and claims it's her fault if his book ends up bad because he can no longer remember what it's like to be working class. He storms out and slams the door. After he does, Beatrice smiles as she realizes they're going to become wealthier. A montage occurs to show the next twenty-nine years. It shows Beatrice using the family's new wealth through Butterscotch's new job to slowly and slowly remodel the living room. BoJack grows up and leaves for Los Angeles, Beatrice and Butterscotch growing older, and Beatrice firing a few maids. Beatrice and Butterscotch continue to have the same arguments as before as if "''time itself has stood still." Today, due to the writing on the wrapper in ''The Old Sugarman Place'','' it is theorized that when Joseph and Honey died, the company was taken by Fukusaka Family of Tinternational Conglomerates. However, it is unknown around what events and time frame, lead to them taking over the company. Trivia * Due to the writing on the wrapper in [[The Old Sugarman Place|''The Old Sugarman Place]],'' it is theorized that when Joseph and Honey died, the company was taken by Fukusaka Family of Tinternational Conglomerates. * In [[BoJack Hates the Troops|''BoJack Hates the Troops]], it is stated by BoJack, his father Butterscotch Horseman always resented his mother Beatrice Horseman for being an heiress to the company—when Diane was interviewing him for his novel ''One Trick Pony''. * If Beatrice Horseman's brother Crackerjack Sugarman had lived, it's likely they would have inherited the company together, but unfortunately he was shot by a Nazi during World War II. Category:Companies Category:Locations